Talk About Complicated
by RougeReaper
Summary: Alexus Lahote is Paul's sister and growing up they have always been close'ish. Alex could calm Paul down when no one else could. Her temper rivals Paul's. When Paul disappears for a while and then returns home different she becomes close with a certain Whitlock. Jasper/OC. Set in the midterm area of Twilight and New Moon but will continue Rating may go up. Full summery inside
1. Prologe

Alexus Lahote is Paul's sister and growing up they have always been close'ish. Alex could calm Paul down when no one else could. She would get him out of trouble for fights but was by no means afraid to get into a fight with anyone. Her temper rivals Paul's but she is better on keeping it unseen9 she has to be the level headed person in the house considering it is just them two). When Paul disappears for a while and then returns home different she becomes close with a certain Whitlock when he realizes that she is his mate. She knows about the Cullen's but not about the wolves. Her blood doesn't appeal to the Cullen's. What happens when Alex's life gets even more complicated? Set in the midterm area of Twilight and New Moon but will continue until I choose to stop. Most likely OOC. Jasper/OC and maybe others latter on. Rating may go up.

**I don not own Twilight the only thing I own are my ideas**

**-Prologue- **

Paul and Alex have always been close'ish. They understand when each other need space or when they want company. Paul is 16 when he disappears for 2 weeks and Alex is only 14 but despite her age she is exceptionally mature. She had to become the levelheaded person in the family because her mother died giving birth to her and her father left 4 years ago. She keeps the house in a decent condition and makes sure that Paul stays in school and gets him out of trouble when it is to extreme. But even though she looks level headed and calm she has a temper that is worse then Paul's and even though she tries to keep it hidden she is not afraid to use it if you deserve it. Paul taught her when she was 7 how to defend her self in a fight and she does not hesitate to start of finish one. But when Paul disappears for 2 weeks she doesn't worry to much because he has just vanished for a bit before but when he comes back and he is acting different Alex starts to get concerned but he just pushes her away and his temper is worse, not only that but he starts hanging with Jared again and with Sam Uley. Who he has never liked. Finally Alex is fed up with it and goes for a walk and ends up in Forks at some dinner where she meats Jasper and they instantly hit it off and they become closer and closer. She ends up spending most of her nights at the Cullen's and is friends with everyone, even Rose much to everyone's shock, She and Bella get along ok but by no means are BFF's. After a few months of realizing that Paul doesn't care what she does and that he was never home anyway she started sleeping over at the Cullen's **(and yes just sleeping)** and after a few more weeks of that she transferred schools from the res. to Forks High. But comes home most mornings to make Paul some breakfast. She never has had real friends just friends that wanted to get laid by her brother. With the Cullen's she is sweet and sassy and they know she has a temper. Jasper has taught her more self-defense. She knows that the Cullen's aren't allowed on the res. but doesn't know why, they refuse to tell her that her brother is a shifter or about any of the guys that are shifters so they just tell her that it is complicated and leave it at that. She is now only 2 months away from her 15th birthday and she is a sophomore at Forks high.

**I will be updating as often as I can but do know that I have other things that need my attention. I will review more when I have more reviews so please R&R also tell me if it is any good this is only my 2****nd**** Twilight Fanfic and my 3****rd**** Fanfic eve. And one more thing I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. If you have anything you want to see in the story pleases tell and I will try and put it in. Also please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi so I know that it took me a bit to update and for that I apologize but I got bombarded with life and didn't get around to writing this chapter, to be completely fair you had a fair warning but I still feel bad. Ok so once again I don not own Twilight the only thing I own are my ideas. Oh and a quick little tidbit I absolutely LOATHE (dislike) saying he said, she said, so and so says, over and over again so I will just put the name of who it is after it them talking.**

_Thoughts_

**-Alex POV-**

The first thing that registers is the genital nudging of a cold hand, then a soft murmuring after a few more seconds the murmuring becomes words.

"Alex, come on darlin you have to get up," _If I stay perfectly still then he might think I am still asleep,_ "I know that your awake your breathing is different when you are awake then when you are sleeping," _Fucking vampire hearing,_ "Look I'm sorry but you are the one who told me to wake you up at 5:30 so that you could go home this morning to get changed before we take you to school." The voice says

"Five more minutes?" I ask

"Only if you want to risk Emmett coming to wake you up," He said and I knew that he had a smile on his face and the second that I ground I heard him laugh.

"Should I ask Esme to make you something to eat?"

"No I will make something when I get home," I said as I opened my eyes and sitting on the edge of my bed, well technically his bed but I have claimed it, was Jasper with a smirk planted on firmly on his face.

"I hate you," me

"No you hate that you didn't listen to me when I told you that you should go to bed around 12:30 and you said 'Just a few more minutes I just want to cream Em one more time'" Jasper

"Uh why? Why does today have to be a school day? Why do I choose to try and stay up with someone who doesn't sleep? Why…?" I started before I herd Emmett's laughter from down stairs, "Well I guess I have to get up and get going. Good morning Jazz."

"Good morning Alex," Jasper said before giving me a quick kiss on the head and walking to the door, "I will be downstairs when you are ready,"

After I gathered all of my schoolbooks and homework then got out of my sleeping close and went down stairs to everyone but Edward in the living room. I said my good mornings before walking over to jasper and saying I was ready.

"Why? Why oh why must you be such a drama queen in the mornings?" Emmett said from the couch next to Rosalie.

"Because you wouldn't love me if I wasn't," me

Emmett was about to say something but was silenced with a look from Rose.

"Well I will se you guys at 6:40 at the sign right?" me

"Yes you will, and you get a special treat to day," Leo said with a chuckle **(Oh an Leo is Alice's mate, I felt bad for taking away her mate so I gave her a new one he is my creation)** but that isn't what worried me what got me worried is the fact that Emmett joined in on it and the rest of the family was giving me apologetic glances, even Jasper.

"Ok then, I think it is time that we left," I say as I walk to the garage, "Have a good day at work Carlisle, see you later Esme."

When I got to the garage I waited for Jasper not risking going to a car until I know what car we are taking. When he walks out he goes strait to his black 2012 Buick Regal Turbo and opens the door for me. It is a bit less flashy then the other Cullen's cars but still nice and fast.

On the ride to the border Jasper and I talk about nothing important and listen to the radio singing along when we know the song or just feel like completely making fun of it. When we got to the La Push sign and I got out Jasper gave me my bag and walked me as far as he could before reluctantly saying goodbye. Right before I turn to walk away I remember what Leo said this morning.

"Hey Jazz what did Leo mean when he said that he had a special treat for me?" me

"I am afraid I can't tell you. I promised Leo and Emmett I wouldn't, but don't worry it is nothing life threatening," Jasper

_Well that is comforting, not._ "Ok, see you around 6:40," me

"See you then, be safe" Jasper

"Jasper it's La Push what could happen?" me

"Plenty darlin, plenty," Jasper

I can feel his eyes on as I walk away and start my walk home. _I cannot wait until I can drive it will make this so much faster_. When I got home it was about 5:45 and I could hear Paul snoring in his room. _Well something's never change. I wonder if he even noticed that I wasn't home._ I went up to my room and got changed into a dark red long sleeve shirt, well worn dark washed jeans with a few holes, my slip on black and red converse, a studded necklace that Emmett got me, a jacket that I got from my only friend, before I met the Cullen's, before he vanished, and my ever present long chained locket that Jasper gave me the first time he told me he loved me. The locket hung right between my breasts and was golden with detailed designs of roses and thorns; it was his mothers back in the civil war. She gave it to him before she died and told him to give it to the girl that will capture his heart and keep it forever. I didn't bother with make up this morning because I just wanted to get to the La Push sign and see Jasper again. When I walked down the stairs I went strait to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. I made a ridicules amount because Paul started eating even more then usual after he returned from his mysterious disappearance. I had the egg scramble on the stove and the pancakes were almost done when there was a loud banging on the door I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:20. _Who the hell would come banging on someone's door at 6:20 in the morning?_ When I opened the door I got my answer in the form of two very muscular shirtless men _Of course the all mighty Sam Uley and Jared Cameron, who else would think they could get away with it._

"Good morning can I help you?" I asked forcing a smile on my face and stopping myself asking them if they have any idea what time it is.

"Yes is Paul home?" Sam

"Yes he is I was just about to go wake him up," lie, "and tell him that breakfast is ready would you like to come in and join us? I made plenty of food." I did everything possible to remember that I had to be nice to this guy and play the good host.

"That would be wonderful," Sam said as he and Jared walked in.

"Just give me one second to go and wake him up. Feel free to make yourself at home."

I walked upstairs, into Paul's room and strait over to his bed and started to shake his shoulder but when he wouldn't budge I walked into the bathroom and got the plastic cup that I keep for situations just like this and filled it up with water. Walking back to his bed I dumped it on his head. The second that it hit him he shot up in bed shouting profanities, if it was under different circumstances I would have laughed at the sight. After he realized what was going on he glared at me.

"What the hell Alex! Didn't you see that I was sleeping!?" Paul

_No you were sleeping really? I would have never guessed that you were sleeping_ "The rest of the hall monitors are down stairs." Me

"Don't call us that." Paul

"Would you rather I called you The Steroid Users or The La Push Gang like most of the other people in La Push?" Me

"We don't use steroids we aren't a gang and we sure as hell aren't hall monitors," Paul

"Ok sure, just get down stairs," Me

"Just let me get dressed." Paul

With that I went back downstairs and found Sam and Jared sitting at the table.

"Are you guys hungry I made a lot?" Me

"Yes please that would be wonderful," Sam

"That would be great thanks Alex," Jared

With that said they got up and I got some plaits and forks out and they served themselves heaping plaits of food before going back to the table to eat. By the time they sat back down Paul came down the stairs in his cut offs. _I thought he was getting dressed._

"There is food on the stove." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I was about to get myself a plait when I looked at the time on the microwave, 6:35. _Shit!_ I ran out of the kitchen and grabbed my book bag I was making my way to the door when I ran into a Jared.

"I am sorry Alex are you ok?" Jared

"Ya I am fine, I just have to go," Me

"Were? Its 6:36 in the morning were do you have to go in such a hurry?" Paul

"I am meeting a friend before they give me a ride to school and I was supposed to leave like 10 minuets ago." I said as I got to the door, "Paul if you get a chance please clean up breakfast and deal with you sheets."

I ran threw the forest trying to get to the sign on time but even taking the forest path I was 5 minuets late.

When I got there Leo and Emmett were waiting by for me in Emmett's Jeep.

"Put it on the calendar Emmett. Alex was late, by 5 minuets," Leo

"Shut up Leo I had some unexpected visitors this morning," Me

"Unexpected visitors? Who?" Emmett

"Just my brothers friends, but they thought it was ok to bang on someone's door at 6:20 in the morning then all but demand to know were your brother is. But that forgotten where is Jasper?" me

"Oh he told us to call him when you got here," Leo said as he got out his phone dilled and handed it to me

"Hello?" Jasper

"Hey its Alex, where are you and why are the troublesome twins here to get me?" Alex

"We aren't troublesome" Emmett "We aren't twins" Leo

"That is the surprise they wanted to be the ones to give you the ride to school. Don't worry I made them promise not to do anything they wouldn't do if the rest of the family was there. I will see you soon, love you." Jasper

"See you soon love you to," I said as I hung up and handed the phone back to Leo, "Ok before we do anything else, Emmett please tell me that you still have the protein bars I put in your glove box."

"Ya they are still there. Why do you want to know?" Emmett

"Because I didn't get a chance to eat this morning because I was going to be late, thank you Sam, Jared and Paul." Me

"Here," Leo said handing me one of the bars from the glove box, "Now lets go or we will be late to school"

The ride to school was pleasant and as it turns out they just wanted to drive me to school, and invite me to a Linkin Park concert in Seattle. Before I knew it we were at school and it was only 7:10, 20 minuets to spare.

**Ok so first chapter is finally up sorry it took so long. If you have any ideas please share I have some but am always looking for more. So just a quick little thing Leo is Alice's mate and has been cense before Jasper met them. Alice and Leo met Jasper in the diner before the three of them traveled to the Cullen's together. Leo get's along with everyone and is a jokester like Emmett. I am also trying to decide if I should give him a gift and if so what it should be so if you have any ideas please leave them in the reviews. So I will try and be better about updating but I will update faster if I have reviews even if they are just a smiley face it helps thank you. Until next time and please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know that I haven't updated in ages and for that I am terribly sorry! I was trying to decide what Leo's gift should be but I have decided and I will share it with you now (pause for effect) Leo's gift is being able to tell if the person has a gift and what it is. Do you like? Is it ok? I was worried about my readers not liking it when I decided that if they had a better idea then they should have reviewed. And no I am not trying to make you feel bad. Once again I don not own Twilight the only thing I own are my ideas.**

**Thank you to my new followers and favorites and to everyone who reviewed.**

**the newest daughter: Thank you I hope that you will like Leo and I had some fun with her and the pack, she just loves them so much right? Thanks for the review**

**laurenloveswriting: Thank you for the review and I my put one up but I am hoping that it will work its way out but if it doesn't or you have any questions then I will put one together. **

**Now on to the story**

_Thoughts_

'**The Major when in Jasper POV'**

_**-Previously on Talk About Complicated-**_

**-Alex POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey its Alex, where are you and why are the troublesome twins here to get me?" Alex

"We aren't troublesome" Emmett "We aren't twins" Leo

"That is the surprise they wanted to be the ones to give you the ride to school. Don't worry I made them promise not to do anything they wouldn't do if the rest of the family was there. I will see you soon, love you." Jasper

"See you soon love you to," I said as I hung up and handed the phone back to Leo, "Ok before we do anything else, Emmett please tell me that you still have the protein bars I put in your glove box."

"Ya they are still there. Why do you want to know?" Emmett

"Because I didn't get a chance to eat this morning because I was going to be late, thank you Sam, Jared and Paul." Me

"Here," Leo said handing me one of the bars from the glove box, "Now lets go or we will be late to school"

The ride to school was pleasant and as it turns out they just wanted to drive me to school, and invite me to a Linkin Park concert in Seattle. Before I knew it we were at school and it was only 7:10, 20 minuets to spare.

.

.

.

**-Alex POV-**

When I got out of the car the three of us went over to the rest of the Cullen family and Bella. Leo and Emmett went to their mates and I went to Jasper.

"Hey darlin how was your morning?" Jasper

"It was, eventful," me

"Eventful? What happened to make it eventful?" Jasper

"Ya all we got was the bullet points so spill," Leo said as he pulled Alice closer to him.

"I was making breakfast Paul was asleep and the hall monitors decided that if they were awake then the rest of La Push should be also so they came banging on my door at 6:20." I was about to continue when Bella interrupted me

"I don't mean to interrupted but 'the hall monitors'?" Bella

"Oh sorry I forgot people from Forks don't call them that. Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and, my brother, Paul Lahote make up what most people in La Push call either 'The Steroid Users', 'The Hall Monitors on Steroids', or "The La Push Gang'. I tend to shorten it to just the hall monitors." Me

"Oh…ok, continue." Bella

"Well I opened the door and played the perfect host and invited them in woke up my brother and gave them some breakfast." I said summing it up and tucking myself into Jasper's side.

"If you made breakfast and you served them breakfast then why did you say you didn't eat?" Emmett

When he said this Jasper looked at my full of concern, "You didn't eat?"

"I had one of the protein bars in Emmett's glove box I am fine," I told him, "and to answer you question Emmett. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast because by the time I got Paul up and was about to get my own food it was 6:35 and it takes about 25 minuets to get to the sign if I don't want to run or go threw the forest." Me

"But you were only late by 5 minuets meaning you got there in 10." Leo

"How does that add up if it takes 25?" Emmett

"I said that it takes 25 if I don't run and don't cut threw the forest. But seeing as I was trying to get there is 5 minuets I did both." Me

"Bu-" Leo was cut off by Jasper

"You cut threw the forest? I thought you said that you would try and avoid the forest,"

I looked up at him and looked him right in the eyes, his beautiful topaz eyes, and said, "I do most of the time but you have to remember I grew up in La Push and the forest is like a second home to me. Not to mention that this morning I was in a hurry. Now can we talk about something else?" Me

"Are we still going to have a movie night at you house tonight?" Bella asked me

To be completely honest I totally forgot that Bella and I had set up this big movie night at my place and she had invited some of her friends from the rez. but I was not about to let her know that, she has been excited about this for a while. _I can't let her know I forgot. Well looks like I am going home a bit early and cleaning._ "Of course. I haven't stopped thinking about it cense we set a date," I glanced at Edward daring him to say other wise but luckily he kept quiet, "Unfortunately I live with a pig," I could have sworn I herd Rose say 'dog actually' but chalked it up to my imagination and kept talking, "so I have to go home after school and clean up because I guaranty he didn't clean up anything."

"I can come and help you clean and cook that way we can have some time before everyone else shows up. Only if you want of course." Bella

_That could be fun actually. Getting to know each other away from all things supernatural._ "I would like that thanks. Also I am warning you in advance it might look like a bomb went off unfortunately I haven't gotten around to cleaning it in a while."

"Don't even worry about it, my mom is the messiest person on the planet," Bella

"Challenge accepted," Me

We just talked about nothing important until the warning bell rang and we parted ways. Jasper and I had first period together because I was advanced in science and in the Juniors Chemistry class. We walked in and went strait to the back and took our seats.

**-Time Skip Lunch—**

**-Jasper POV- **

One thing that sucks about Alex being a year below me was we only had first period together and that is only because she skipped Earth Science. I hate that she lives on the reservation and I can't cross the border and even more that she lives with a mutt. When ever she is on the res. the Major is on edge because he can't be with his mate and Alice can't see her when she is on the reservation. The fact that Alex and Bella are having a movie night with some of Bella's friends from the reservation has his annoyed and the fact that these friends are male just has him strait ticked. I was brought out of my inner thoughts when I smelled her come in to the cafeteria. Gawd her sent was mouth watering it was a mix of a woodsy smell with the fresh ocean but some how her blood did not make me want to kill her. She walked over to our table ignoring the strange looks that she always gets from the other students. _Dam he looks so hot in that jacket _**(AN I realized that you have no clue what the jacket looks like. It looks like the one that Robin wares in Secret of Moon Acer and if you haven't seen that movie then you should)**_ with it open so you can see her red shirt underneath. The necklace Emmet gave her mixed with that jacket gives her a real I am a badass look but still is sweet and sexy. _That with the fact that I can see a faint outline of the locket I gave her under her shirtmade me smile.

"Jasper, do you think that you can keep your emotions to your self?" Leo said as he sat down with Alice. Only then did I realize I was projecting my love.

"Ya sorry" me

She was getting her lunch and I could hear the students still whispering about her and I could feel the lust coming from most of the guys in the room, and that aggravated the Major **'Mine'**. The emotions I usually could ignore but the whispering was not as easy especially when my mate was the main topic.

"Dude do you see how hot she looks today"

"I am totally going to tap that before we graduate"

"Do you think she knows how much outfits like that turn me on?"

"I wonder if she is as good as a kisser as I imagine her to be"

I am not going to lie my mate is hot but she is Mine and hearing all of these whispers makes the major restless. When she made it to the table she sat by me and ate her food while engaging in a small amount of conversation and teasing with my family.

**-Time Skip After School- **

After school was over Edward and I walked Bella and Alex to Bella's beat up old truck and said our goodbyes and Edward reminded Bella that she promised Charlie she would be home around 7 tomorrow before they left. Off to have a movie night with there normal. _This is going to be a long night_

"You could say that again" Edward said before turning and getting into his car and drove away. I went and climbed in the back of Emmett's Jeep then we were off, on our way home.

**How was it horrible? Wonderful? I felt a bit iffy about it but I decided you deserved something from me after this long wait so here you got feel free to give me feed back and any ideas on how the movie night should go or who the people should be and anything else you feel like adding. Also I realized (This has nothing to do with the story) I use smile faces a lot especially in my reviews. So there is a little fun fact for you, any way sorry no a lot happened this chapter but it is going to pick up soon so Please R&R and give me any ideas hat you want to see in the story and I will see if I can work it in.**

**Until Next Time :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello so here is chapter 3 and once again I don't own Twilight.**

**On to chapter 3**

_Thoughts_

'**The Major when in Jasper POV'**

_**-Previously on Talk About Complicated-**_

**-Jasper POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I am not going to lie my mate is hot but she is Mine and hearing all of these whispers makes the major restless. When she made it to the table she sat by me and ate her food while engaging in a small amount of conversation and teasing with my family.

**-Time Skip After School- **

After school was over Edward and I walked Bella and Alex to Bella's beat up old truck and said our goodbyes and Edward reminded Bella that she promised Charlie she would be home around 7 tomorrow before they left. Off to have a movie night with there normal friends. _This is going to be a long night_

"You could say that again" Edward said before turning and getting into his car and drove away. I went and climbed in the back of Emmett's Jeep then we were off, on our way home.

.

.

.

**-Bella POV-**

After school Edward walked me to my truck and we waited for Alex and Jasper to get there. I was leaning against my truck when Edward broke the silent.

"Why do you have to have the movie night at Alex's house when you could invite the same people and not have to clean if you did it at your house?" Edward

"Because you guys don't go to La Push meaning we can have a supernatural free night. Not to mention I have never been to Alex's house and to be completely honest, I am curious. Plus I get to see Jake, Quill and Embry." me

"That is what worries me I can't go to La Push and you are spending the night at someone's house with three boys." Edward

_Is he jealous?_ "Are you jealous?" me

"No I am nervous I can't protect you when you are there," Edward

What I was about to say was forgotten when Jasper and Alex walked up. We said our goodbyes and Alex and I got into the truck.

"Oh and Bella don't forget you told Charlie you would be home at 7 tomorrow." Edward

"Right thanks for reminding me see you tomorrow." Me

With that we drove off to Alex's house. After a few seconds of silent's I decided to break it. "So…I realized while I was talking to Edward that I don't know how to get to your house." _Ya great way to star a conversation Bella_

"Oh sorry um just drive to La Push then when we get there I will give you more exact directions." Alex

"So…um…tell me about your self." I tried to make conversation. The key word there being tried.

"Well there isn't much to tell. I have lived in La Push my whole life, I live with my brother he is a little bit of a hot head but he is, was, sweet. Um, you already know about my boyfriend and were I go to school so, I think that is it." She stopped and looked like she was thinking for a few seconds then turned to look at me before saying, "What about you?"

"Well I moved to Forks last from Phoenix when my mom and her new husband decided to move around. I live with my dad, Charlie, and you know about my boyfriend and school so that is all I have got," After a few minutest we were in La Push and she was giving me directions to her house. _What do you know her house isn't that far from Jake's._ When she opened the door and we walked in I was stunned into silence. What she said earlier went threw my head, I am warning you in advance it might look like a bomb went off unfortunately I haven't gotten around to cleaning it in a while. She wasn't kidding the sink is over flowing with dishes, the cabinet doors are open, the living room has articles of clothing everywhere both clean and dirty.

"Ok you win," me

She just chuckled, "Ya the saddest part is it didn't look this bad this morning when I left." Alex

After that we found things to talk about and fell into a rhythm of talking and cleaning, we managed to get everything cleaned up and the dishes put away in just under 2 hours; when we were done it looked like a different house.

"So off to the market we go?" Alex

"Yep," me

_**(I AM A LINE! A LINE! I AM A LINE!)**_

At the market we basically just filled up our cart with junk food. I am in the process of trying to convince Alex to get some taco meat so we can have some real food in us.

"But Bella, It is a sleep over with 5 people, 3 of them being teenage boys, no one is going to want to eat real food. That is like making this big Thanksgiving meal for a bunch of people then making a salad; No one is going to eat the salad." Alex complained

"Alex I don't understand you logic. How is making tacos at a sleep over like making a salad with a big Thanksgiving meal? And, why is salad at Thanksgiving bad?" I was trying to fallow her train of thought but it was lost to me

"Because… When you have a big Thanksgiving meal you but eating the salad on the back burner, so the salad usually doesn't get eaten after someone put work into preparing it. It is the same with junk food and teenage boys. You get a bunch of junk food and put it in front of them and then put the ingredients for tacos they will go for the junk food first and the tacos get forgotten, so the effort you put into preparing them was wasted. So… I tend to just skip the part were you have to cook it and the wash the dishes and go strait to the chip and guacamole isle when I am serving 'real food' at a sleep over," Alex explained while putting a few bags of different kinds of chips in our car along with guacamole and ranch. It was times like these that I remembered that she is still just a 14 year old kid. 'but that sti-" I get cut off because when I turn the corner I slam into a wall. _Did I really just run into a wall? Well at least Emmett isn't here, he would never let me hear the end of it_. But when I look up I realize that it wasn't a wall, it was a tall tan man.

"Watch ware you are walking," he said

"Um…I…I'm sorry. I just didn't see you." I studded out

"Bella?" Alex asks when she walks around the corner and sees me on the ground in front of this guy. "Why are you on the ground?"

"I ran into someone and I fell," I said I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks, the fact that she was trying not to laugh was not helping.

"You ran into someone, wow Em wasn't kidding. You truly are one of the clumsiest people I have ever met. Why are you still on the ground why…" what ever when was going to say was cut off when she looked up and saw who I ran into, and all the humor in her eyes left and they hardened.

**Who did she run into? What is going to happen next? ****Why did it take me so long to update?**** That is a question I have been asking my self for a while. I will try to update more. Feel free to guess who Bella ran into and who knows you may just have me changing the story because I liked the idea. Please R&R I live ff of reviews.**

**Until Next Time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi so I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but school is out so I will have more time to work on it and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/fallowed/ favorited. I know the wait has been killing you, because you want to know whom Alex ran in to and if you want complete honesty I had no idea until this morning. And my disclaimer I don't own Twilight.**

**On to chapter 4**

_Thoughts_

'**The Major when in Jasper POV'**

_**-Previously on Talk About Complicated-**_

**-Bella POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alex explained while putting a few bags of different kinds of chips in our car along with guacamole and ranch. It was times like these that I remembered that she is still just a 14 year old kid. 'but that sti-" I get cut off because when I turn the corner I slam into a wall. _Did I really just run into a wall? Well at least Emmett isn't here, he would never let me hear the end of it_. But when I look up I realize that it wasn't a wall, it was a tall tan man.

"Watch ware you are walking," he said

"Um…I…I'm sorry. I just didn't see you." I studded out

"Bella?" Alex asks when she walks around the corner and sees me on the ground in front of this guy. "Why are you on the ground?"

"I ran into someone and I fell," I said I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks, the fact that she was trying not to laugh was not helping.

"You ran into someone, wow Em wasn't kidding. You truly are one of the clumsiest people I have ever met. Why are you still on the ground why…" what ever when was going to say was cut off when she looked up and saw who I ran into, and all the humor in her eyes left and they hardened.

.

.

.

**-Bella POV-**

I have never seen someone go from playful teasing and having fun to angry and hateful. But Alex did in an instant the second she looked up her expression went to anger then became cold and emotionless but you could still see the anger smoldering in her eyes.

"Alex?" me

This brought her out of her staring contest with this man.

"Oh, Bella are you ok?" Alex asked helping me up

"I'm fine Alex," then I turned to the man, "and again I am so sorr-"

"You don't have to apologize to him Bella, he should have been paying better attention to his surroundings." Alex said then looked at the mystery man, "If anything he should be apologizing to you after all you were the one who could have been hurt."

"Alex stop being rude," me

"No she is right I should have been more carful are you alright?" He asked

"Yes I am fine…" I said trailing off

"Sam," he said sticking out his hand, "and you're Bella Swan the chiefs daughter right?"

I shook his hand and felt a blush coming up, "um, ya."

When he let go of my hand a woman came up and rapped her arms around Sam "Sam the guys are getting the rest of the things on the list can you think of anything else?" she said turning and seeing us and I saw three long angry looking scars running down the left side of her face and tried not to stare, "Oh, hello, I'm Emily."

"This is Bella Swan the chief's daughter, and Anna" _Anna who is Anna?_ "Lahote Paul's younger sister." _Oh he is talking about Alex._ "She was the one who made us some breakfast this morning." _So this is the Sam from this morning that she was fuming about._

"Oh so this is Paul's little sister I have heard so much about you Anna, Paul talks about you all the time," Emily said looking at Alex

"Well that's funny you would think with the little amount of time we have spent together recently he would run out of things to talk about," Alex said in a normal voice but you could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh no between him and Jared I feel like I already know you." Emily said completely clueless to the sarcasm, "One of them says something then the other one and next thing you know I knew more about you then I did before."

"Ya well the three of us use to be like the three musketeers, Jared, Paul, and **Alex**, it was so much fun then Jared found better things to do and found a job working for, you right Sam?" Alex asked even though she already knew and continued before he could answer, "soon after Paul did the same and got his friend back and started working for you also so now he gets to hang with Jared and you all of the time now; and as an added bones he eats at your house a lot so I don't have to worry about him getting enough to eat with his newly acquired appetite." Alex said looking at Sam like she was accusing him of something.

"We-" Emily started but was interrupted by two more boys that looked like Sam, buff, tan, tall, and short black hair, come around the corner each with a shopping cart full of food. They walk over and one of them looks at Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" he asked

She motioned to the food in the cart, "Shopping. The food doesn't just magically appear in the fridge."

"What are you doing with her?" he practically growled out pointing at me.

"You name is Alex?" Emily asked

"Yes," she nodded to Emily then looked at the guy she was talking to before, "She is my friend Paul and she spending the night tonight along with Jacob and Embry, so if you decide to come home tonight then don't freak out when there is three extra people,"

"What? No." he said

"It wasn't a question Paul, it was a fact," Alex

"I am older and I say no." Paul

"I am more mature and I say yes." Alex

"I am in charge and I say no." Paul

"Paul I didn't bitch when you brought home sluts or when I would walk in to the living room and see you fucking some girls brains out so stop complaining about me having a sleep over with some friends." Alex said in a low and more dangers voice.

The looks on everyone's faces were just stunned and I know that mine wasn't much better Paul was about to say something but was cut off by Alex. Paul; Bella, Jacob and Embry are spending the night tonight whether you like it or not. If it bugs you so much then just stay at someone else's house."

After a second of silent I look at my phone and see the time 6:15_, the guys should be there soon_, so I decided to break the silent. "Um, Alex we have to go they will be there soon…"

"Right," Alex said then looked at Paul, " I will see you when I see you but if you do come to the house tonight then don't be a dick. I was nice to see you Emily, Sam, Jared." Then she turned around and pushed the cart to the counter.

"It was nice to meet you all," I say before turning and fallowing Alex. "so what was that about?" I asked Alex when I got to her.

"I just don't like them much and my patience was already thin." She says then pays and we start to walk to my truck, "So are you ready for a fun night?" she asked at she climb into my truck.

"Oh ya." Me

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry I would like so feed back and some ideas on what should happen at the sleep over and any ideas for the future of the story or feed back on what has happened. What do you think about Bella meeting with Sam? Ok so please give me feedback. My computer has been being wearied lately so I may have sporadic updates but I will try to update faster. Please R&R**

**Until Next Time :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello to everyone I was just wondering how is it that I can have 31 Followers 20 Favorites but only 8 reviews? I am not complaining because I love getting the alerts for favorites and follows but getting a review really perks me up. Any way my disclaimer 'I don't own Twilight' because if I did Jasper would be more of a main character. **

**On to chapter 5**

_Thoughts_

'**The Major when in Jasper POV'**

_**-Previously on Talk About Complicated-**_

**-Bella POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a second of silent I look at my phone and see the time 6:15_, the guys should be there soon_, so I decided to break the silent. "Um, Alex we have to go they will be there soon…"

"Right," Alex said then looked at Paul, " I will see you when I see you, but if you do come to the house tonight then don't be a dick. I was nice to see you Emily, Sam, Jared." Then she turned around and pushed the cart to the counter.

"It was nice to meet you all," I say before turning and fallowing Alex. "So what was that about?" I asked Alex when I got to her.

"I just don't like them much and my patience was already thin." She says then pays and we start to walk to my truck, "So are you ready for a fun night?" she asked at she climb into my truck.

"Oh ya." Me

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Alex POV—**

So the sleep over was fun and the guys were cool Jake and Embry brought over a guy named Quill, Bella and I got to know each other a little bit more and Bella made us watch 'Dear John', Bella and the boys cried their eyes out. After the movie Bella and I got into an argument about if the girl** (AN If you know her name please tell me I am on a flight home right now and I can't remember her name)** brought the heartache on herself or not. After that movie the boys backed me in watching 'Zombieland' Bella spent most of the movie with her head in Jake's shoulder, not that he was complaining, then someone decided that we should play truth or dare but by the end no one was taking the blame for it being their idea. Paul didn't come home that night, not that I was expecting him to, so we had the house to our selves. We fell asleep around midnight and Bella left earl the next morning. Around 9 I kicked the boys out and left Paul a note on the counter saying I was going out and would be home tonight and went for a run. Jasper went hunting with Emmet and Leo for a few days so I didn't have anywhere to be and I new if I went to the Cullen's Alice would sucker me into a shopping trip.

I was running along the outer edge of the forest for a few miles but then decided that I really just wanted to take one of the trails threw the forest so took a right and got on a random trail. After about 5 minuets I was in my grove but 20 minuets later I felt like I was being watched after looking around and seeing nothing I decided I was being paranoid and kept going but when it didn't go away I started getting annoyed. _All right whoever this is needs to just show themselves and stop hiding in the shadows._ Right then a twig snapped and a figure started coming out of the trees, the training jasper gave me came back and I was immediately was ready to defend my self but when I saw who it was I relaxed.

"Alex? What are you doing in the woods?" Jared

"I could ask you the same thing?" Me

"That doesn't concern you, now answer the question" Jared

"And my reasoning doesn't concern you." Me

"Alex now isn't the time for word games just answer the question, please," Jared

"Listen Jared just like why you are in the woods isn't any of my business why I am in the woods isn't any of yours." Me

"But it is mine and I want to know also," a voice said from behind Jared. _Well we have two of them now all we need is the final one and the hall monitors are together._

"And how is my reasoning for being in the woods any of your business Sam?" me

"It involves your safety and you are part of the tribe making it my business" Sam

"Fucken hall monitors," I mumbled under my breath, "I was going for a run, happy?"

"In the forest? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" _they sound like Jasper, only way more annoying._ "-oes Paul know where you are?" Jared

"I left him a note saying I was going out and would be back this evening," I was starting to get really tiered of the way they kept asking me question after question.

"-go before he freaks out," Jared said then walked towards me grabbing for my hand. On instinked I snatched it out of reach.

"Go where? Who freaks out?" Me

"My house before Paul freaks out," Sam

_So that is where he stays when he wouldn't come home_. "Why would he freak out it's not like he cares where I am."

"Alex he does care always has just please come and we will even make you some breakfast." Jared

_I think you mean before you stopped hanging out with us he cared._ I started walking in the direction that Jared was before then turned to him, "I will go but I refuse to eat your cooking I happen to like my taste buds,"

"Hey I take offence to that my cooking isn't that bad." Jared

"Yes it is Jared that is why Emily won't let you in the kitchen." Sam said before turning to me, "Don't worry my fiancé will be doing the cooking, I wouldn't let my worst enemy eat that toxic waist Jared cooks," I couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up when he talked about his fiancé. The walk to Sam's house was quiet when we got there we just barged right in and Paul was sitting at a smallish wooden table, he looked up as soon as we walked in.

"Alex what are you doing here?" He asked then looked at Jared then back at me then to Jared again. "Did you do what I think you did?"

**Dun Dun Dun Dah cliffhanger. :) I know I hate them also but I will not update again until I Have 12 reviews. Please *****insert puppy dog eyes here***** it is only 4 reviews even if it is nothing more then saying that this story is slowly getting worse or a smiley face. Oh and I know that this chapter kind of skipped around a bit but I am just trying to get to the parts that I have all written out in my head so sorry that it is moving kind of fast. Anyway please R&R and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Until Next Time :)**


	7. AN ImportantI

**This is an Authors Note not A chapter **

**Important**

**I am going on a vacation and do not think I will be bringing my computer so any update that you get before August 20****th**** you should feel lucky. To those who are reading this from 'Talk About Complicated" I am sorry that I have not updated even though I have gotten 12 reviews but I intend on updating as soon as I get back. To all my other story's I intend on updating you when I get back as well. Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding me to your alerts I will update as soon as I get back.**

**Thank you for your understanding  
RougeReaper**


End file.
